A Not So Normal Week
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: The PPGs and RRBs are 16 now and all attend Pokey Oats High School. Everything seemed normal that early Monday morning, but how long will it stay that way? Read and review to find out! Rated T-M INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I know i promised to update all my fics for christmas but im so busy revising for exams! D: So im now aiming for new years :) Hope that's okay :/ Sorry if it isnt. Anyway, this is a fic i wrote on paper about half a year ago, i found it today in one of my draws and thought it was, amusing. I'd already written the first 4 chapters and am currently typing them up. I hope the first chapter or two don't put you off, they're short, but not exciting :/ But 3 and 4 are ;) You'll see what i mean soon enough. Enjoy! Read and review too! :) Momo**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blossom's POV

It was a normal Monday morning in the Utonium househole. Me and my sisters had just awoken from a deep slumber and rolled around restlessly in our colour-coded beds. I got up first, as usual. My long, strawberry-blonde hair flowed dramatically over my dainty shoulders. Any my pretty raspberry pink eyes shone in the early morning light. Next to get up was the youngest, Bubbles. She sat up in her bed and gave a loud yawn. Her matted, sandy blonde hair was tied back in two messy pigtails. She had the most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever seen! Last to wake up was the middle child, Buttrcup. She had short, raven coloured hair that was badly cut into a bob. Behind her long and unkemp bangs was a pair of shimmering, emerald green eyes that could blow the God's so far away from the heavens, they woudn't be able to find their way back. She was also the toughest Puff. Bubbles, the cutest and most creative. And I'm the smartest. (Not that I'm not tough or cute!)

Anyway, we all went downstairs in our pyjamas. Me in my long, black and pink nighty. Bubbles in her starry blue tank top and matching black PJ pants. And Buttercup in her black vest top (black bra beneath) and grey tracky bottoms. Yes. We all looked suitably tierd and grouchy. The Professor was sat at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Morning girls," he said sweetly, lowering the newspaper. "Sleep well?"

Buttercup scoffed angrily.

"Well, we slept as _well_ as a couple of superpowered teenaged girls can when they save the world day after day only to come home to unmade bed and bloodstained pyjamas! And I'm not talking about the _normal _we shed!..." She huffed a few times.

We all stared at her, astonished.

"I'll warn you now BC, if you even think about bringing your, and our, personal lives to school, **none **of us will hear the end of it!" I scolded, gesturing wildly towards me and Bubbles.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed nodding. "I don't think the whole neighborhood wants to know whether we're 'bleeding' or not!" She sighed.

"Sorry," Buttercu muttered wholeheartedly. "Just- sorry."

I walked over to her and hugged her gently. She squirmed around in my arms. Ahh, there's the Buttercup we all know and occasionally get along with!

"Okay, okay. Still feeling extreamly crappy over here." I backed off smiling. Well, more like smirking loingly. :)

The Professor coughed akwardly and we all turned to face him.

"So. What do you girls want for breakfast?"

The morning pretty much carried on from there as it would any other Monday morning. We ate breakfast. Got dressed. Raced to school. But little did we know, this week would be the _least_ normal we'd ever expereanced...

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review! Part 2 of the prologue coming soon! :)**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! :D I'm back! xD Told yo I'd update soon :P Here's part 2 of the prologue :) Enjoy! Read and review! Momo... :))**

* * *

Chapter 2: Brick's POV

It was a normal Monday morning for me and my younger brothers Boomer and Butch. We got up at 5:30AM (as usual) and headed straight fot the underground gym Mojo had 'set up' for us. Worked out for the best part of two hours before Him called us up for breakfast. Yes. We live with Mojo and Him, our evil (and probably gay) parents. But this morning was like none other. For as soon as we sat at the small, circular dining table, Him breifed us on our new mission.

"Right my children-"

"My children!" Mojo interupted. Him sighed.

"...Really? Are we **really** going to get into this _again_? Fine, _our_ children. We have a, _special _mission for you this week. One we thnk you'll, really enjoy..." I raised an eyebrow.

"And by that you mean?" I asked, my curiousity peaking it's fabulously fitt head...Wow. That even sounded gay to me. Eh hem, moving on.

Him giggled in the way that only Him can. "Your mission boys, is fairly simple. Care to explain Mojo?"

"Of course," he cleared his throat and began to speak. I sighed and threw my head onto the hardwood table, prepairing for his speach. "It's about those snot-nosed PowderPuff brats." I heard him say. I sat up staright in my chair and payed close attention - as did my brothers.

"What about them?" Butch asked, licking his lips which soon formed a sly grin.

"You will find out and expose their weaknesses." Him said, smirking.

"And how do you suppose we do _that_?" Boomer retorted, his fingers weaved closely together.

"In any way you can. But, just in case you've lost your imaginations or what not, I've prepaired a short list for each of you." Him handed us each a small slip of pink, frilly paper. Him's choice I'm guessing?

Anyway, it read:

1) Physical?  
2) Emotional?  
3) Love?  
4) Lust?  
5) Jealousy?  
6) Favorite things?  
(Not nesacerially in order.)

I looked up and grinned at my brothers.

"Consider it done," I said innocently. Then me and Butch grabbed our bags and burst out through the front wndow. Mojo and Him retrited into the basement to form more 'evil' plots, leaving Boomer to sit by himself at the kitchen table.

"...What abut breakfast? Guys? C'mon, Im hungryyy!"

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and lemme know! I'll update by tomorrow, promise :DD Momo... xXx**


	3. Chapter 1: Blue Panties

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyoo! :DD Sigh~ Finally! Chapter 3 (well 1 i guess)! Things are about to get a little more, fun around here ;) Enjoy~ Momo... xXx**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bubbles' POV

Me and my sisters got to school with a reasonable amount of time to spare. Everything in the school yard was quiet and peaceful. Pff, that only means _they _haven't arrived yet. We walked inside and opened our ugly grey lockers. I put my bag inside and grabbed a few textbooks. We slammed our lockers in union and smiled at eachother. It seemed like an average Monday morning. Well, for now anyway. I said goodbye for now and made my way to the biology room. I sat on my stool and rested the books on the desk. I crept over to an open window and purched there for a minute or so, taking in the beautifully warm summer breeze. I looked down at my crystal blue watch. Fifteen minutes 'til class starts.

I gave a worn out sigh and walked to the front of the classroom. Picking up a half piece of white chalk, I started to draw a bunny on the blackboard. I'd finihed the bunny and beemed at it happily with around twelve minutes to spare. It wasn't too bad either! Then I heard a sharp, metalic noise. The door slid open and in walked none other than Boomer Jojo with a goofy grin spread across his gorgues face.

"Morning!" He chirped happily.

"Morning," I said back, sightly confused. He walked up to me and smiled genuinally at my chalk bunny.

"Nice bunny."

"T-thank you." I think I was blushing. Damn, I hope he didn't notice!

"...So~. You got any, oh I don't know, weaknesses?..."

A.K.W.A.R.D.S.I.L.E.N.C.E.!

"Err, what was that?" I asked anxiously. He jumped at least two feet into the air.

"N-nothing! So, how are you today?" I sighed.

"**You** wanna know how **I** feel?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"I. Feel. **CRAP**!" I shouted at the blackboard. Boomer raised a crooked eyebrow at me, as he sat cross-legged on the teacher's desk. He weaved his fingers closely together and cocked his head towards me.

"Care to explain?" He asked, a little too smugly for my liking.

"Just- girly problems I guess." I answered simply. He sighed and pulled a small, gay-looking piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. Suddenly, I was very interested.

"What's that then?" I slid next to him on the desk and pushed myself up against him and peered over his shoulder, pressing my chest against his arm. He blushed a deep shade of red and stuffed it into his pocket.

"N-nothing. Just a, project I'm working on." He muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, okay." Was all that came out of my mouth. Damnit! This may be my only chance to complete my mission, and I'm damn well gunna take it! Because if I don't I'm gunna be in such deep shi- Oh. I knocked that penciel off the desk. I jumped high off the desk and landed flawlessly behind the pencil. Without thinking, I bent over and grabbed it. I rolled it back onto the desk and resumed my place by Boomer who was blushing such a deep burgandy.

"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly. He patted his cheeks with little force and hopped off the desk. He sode back towards his seat but stopped and crained his head and neck towards me. That all-too-familiar smirk spread across his face again as he gave me a cheeky once over.

"How did you know my favorite colour was blue?" Boomer gave a naughty wink and perched himself at his desk, his gaze not lifting off me for a second. His eyes were full of sch, animal instinct it was almost scary. But what did he mean?...

A.K.W.A.R.D.S.I.L.E.N.C.E.!

I let out a loud gasp and covered my face with my hands. I didn't have to look up to know Boomer was still starting at me.

OMG! OM-F-G! MY PANTIES! I can't beleive he saw my panties! I can't beleive I _let _him see my panties! Ohh, how am I meant to complete my mission now? I'm too embarressed to even think straight! This is a complete disaster! Calm down Bubbles. Bubbles May Utoniun is **not** gunna loose her cool over something silly like this.

I turned my back to him and slapped myself. OW! Ahh, there goes my cool. Deep breath, nose up. I did a 180 on my heals, my skirt twirlig madly, and pranced gracefully back to my seat. Which was coinsadentally, right next to Boomer's. Ohh, this was gunna be a long week!...


	4. Chapter 2: Bunny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bonjour my loyal readers! :DD Here's the last chapter I have written down, wish me luck on making the next chapters up as I go along! xD Lol, R*R and most of all, enjoy :) Momo... xoXOxo**

* * *

Chapter 4: Boomer's POV

I sat next to the huffing Bubbles in dead silence for what seemed like forever, my lustful gaze had flew south, until I finlly decided to break the silence.

"So... You like. Animals?" I asked lamely, shrugging. Her face suddenly lit up like a thousand christmas trees. **(A/N: Xmas reerance, OH YESS! xD)**

"Yes! Yes I do!" She exclaimed brightly, her head nodding enthusiastically. "Do you Boomer?"

I chuckled a little to hide a small blush that was sitting on my cheeks. I loved it when she said my name. "Of course." She squealed excitedly, reminding me of a bay mouse. Aww...

"Oh, I'd do anything for them! They're so cute!" She squeeked.

"Uh huh, uh hu- wait, what?" I asked, my voice almost cracking towards the end. She gave me a WTF look and raised an eyebrow suspicuosly at me.

"They're so cute?" She asked, curiousity shining through her up front and bold nature.

"No no, before that." I egged her on. Her eyebrow raised even more.

"I'd do anything for them?" I was - just about - speachless. Wow, first time for everything. And I do recall thinking 'almost'.

"Y-yeah. That." She looked at me like I was a loon. Eh, nothing new. "So," I started fiddling with my fingers an continued to speak in an anxious tone of voice. "Would you say animals are you _only weakness_?" Her face perked up almost instantly. She started to play with a strand of beautiful blonde hair that was hanging loosly by her ear. Then she started wriggling restlessly on her stool.

"Well," she started, cheerful yet shy. "I wouldn't say they're my _only weakness_. It really turns me on when- hey! Why am I discussing my turn-ons with my arch enemy?" I shrugged innocently. Heh, I'm so far away from being innocent right now, I could fall off my stool laughing. But that wouldn't be very O'Natural now would it? But damnit, I really need to find out her other weakness! Pfft, not for my own, sextual purposes. Oh nooo. I' not intereted in her lucious lips, or full ass, or **great** clevage at all. Right? And her curly blonde hair doesn't turn me on at all. Right? Pfft, yeah I'm right! And well, it would be useful information. I'm sure if Him were here, he'd want to know. He'd _want_ me to find it out! Haha! I've got my alibi! Oh yess! Cool cool, she hasn't noticed me staring yet. Look away Boomer, look away! Hmm, I wonder...

I placed my hand gentally on her exposed thigh. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with little white clouds printed randomly all over it and a plain white miniskirt that only reached her midthigh. She was also wearing 6 inch Stileto heals - which **really** turned me on! - and a white and blue stripey hairband. She had her hair down and only wore it up to bed... Blossom told me okay?... Moving on. Her oceanic eyes shone so beautifully in the pink-tinted light tha shone through the open window and the sound of young birds singing their sweet love songs compliamented her own voice perfectly. She raised her head and gave me a suprised and flustered look. Now, it could of been the pink-tinted light, but I'm fairly sure she was blushing. Which means she likes it, right? So I slid my hand futhur up her smooth, shaven leg until I was playing with the lacey end of her skirt. A small gasp escaped her lips as I leaned in close and put my free hand around her petit waist.

"B-Boomer?" She whispered in her beautiful voice that was an octav or to higher than usual. Oh, she made me feel so _hott_! I leaned in and captured her lips gentally. I did this another two times, teasing her scense of lust, our lips barely touching. I backed off sightly and stared at her mesmorising silhouette for a few moments. By now, I knew I was close to figuring out her weakness. So, I carried on with a quick flare.

But before I got a chance, Bubbles turned her body towards me and pressed her leg together akwardly. She licked her lips seductivally an grabbed ahold of my tie. I was wearing dark jeans, a dirty white undershirt, a dark blue button-up shirt and a naive tie. Hey! I looked ultra sexy in it may I say! She yanked me close and I let out a quiet moan as she licked my lower lip.

"You think your the only one with a '_top secret_' mission, big boy?" I shot her my most suprised and confused look as she nipped my top lip rather forcefully, making it swell slightly. I flinched and she giggled, kissing the sting away. "You wanna know me weakess, sugar?" Sugar? Pet names? Really? Well, it's not like I don't like it. But she doesn't have to know that! So, shh!

I could already feel my jeans strain and she breathed softly on my neck, taking my breath away once more. I can't beleive I'm getting _this_ horny from a _kiss_! Well, it was a Bubbles kiss. The sweetest and most passionate of all kissed. Trust me, I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. I've had more girlfriends than Brick and Butch put together. And probably beded more too! But still, am I getting an erection from just a kiss? _I'm glad we're on the same page here! _Ick. That stupid voice at the back of my head said snidely. I scoffed to mydelf - ...what? - and nodded slowly towards Bubbles, trying to regain my breath. She smirked and ran her dainty fingers through my shaggy blonde hair. She leaned in close, pressing her torso against mine roughly in the heat of the moment and purred "my ears" into well, my ears. Bubbles backed off and genuinly smiled at me.

"Your turn, Bunny." She said in a low, sexy voice, brushing a strand of hair behind my bright red ear.

"B-bunny?" I was so confused! She smiled again and reached above my head carefully. I felt her stroke and pull at something that was attached to my head. Something I'd never noticed I'd and before. Ears. Big, fluffy, white bunny ears. Ahh! This can't happen! A proud RowdyRuff Boy **cannot** be cute and or fluffy! Ahhh!

"What the freaking hell, Bubbles?" She giggled. "You did this! You evil little minx!" She giggled again ands nodded sweetly.

"But haven't you noticed yet?" She cooed.

"Noticed what exactly?" I was starting to get irritated! I mean, err, _more_ irritated! Gah! She stood up and walked circles around me, shaking her hips feminly as she went. Suddenly, I found her taking ahold of my hand and giding it round to her ass. I blushed deeply as she wrapped my hand around a small and fluffy bunny tail. I squeezed it of my own free will and she gasp-moaned. I jumped backwards in suprise as she stood there in front of me, completley flustered. She was pressing her thighs together and twisting her hips uncomfertably. She had her left arm wrapped around her waist, her right hand playing with a lock of hair that was covering her eyes and her cheeks which were more rosy than Brick's hair. Bubbles looked up at me with an unimaginable amount of lust in her glazed ver eyes. She licked her lips and I listened to the cher heals click along the cold, hard science floor as she walked up to me. The way she swayed her hips made me feel so** hott**! Okay. So now I had a hott, sexy, and what could only be asumed was a playboy bunny standing in front of me, practically begging me to have her. Ooh, but now's not the time to get to it with the White Rabbit!

"H-how did you do this?" I demanded gingerly. She smirked at me and pulled out a small tube of light blue, lipgloss? She twisted the silver lid and applied a thin - yet glossy - layer to her already plump and shiney lips. Her mouth made that sexy popping noise as she rubbed her lips together.

"Lipgloss?" I asked her, now curious to why I was half rabbit.

"Yup." Oooh. Her lips popped again. "It was a joke present from my sisters for my last birthday. But - as you may or may not have noticed - it has an, unusual side effect."

"Okay. But why did you act so funny when I grabbed your tail?"

"The same reason you got an erection when I stroked your ears. Our rabbit features are extreamly sensative." She said matter-of-factly. There was a short silence.

"So you were like a rabbit in heat?" I inquired. She blushed and nodded a little.

"If that's how you want to put it. But don't worry. They're only temporary. They'll dissapire in a few days."

"Days? How do I hide them 'til then? My brothers won't lemme hear the end of it!" I practically screamed. She sighed.

"You can turn yourself invisible, right?" I though about it for a few second or two, and then nodded at her. "Well, try focusingyour power on your bunny features." I did and sure enough, they vanished. I'd never felt so relived.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "By the way, you said your on a mission as well?" My smile quickly faded as her ears and tail dissapired and she answered in an extreamly dominant voice.

"Yes - and you'll find out what it is soon enough." Her voice was dripping with power. Bubbles kissed me gentally on the cheek and twirled her hips as she made her way back to her seat. My heart was racing faster than the speed of light. I know her weakness! And **nothings** gunna stop me from exploaring it futhur!...

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Will update tomorrow :) R*R Momo...**


End file.
